In modern times, hay is baled in large round or square bales that weigh a half ton or more. After the bales are created by conventional baling machines, they are deposited in the hay field and must be picked up thereafter for storing or for feeding purposes. Small pick up trucks and light tractors may not have hydraulic systems or sufficient horsepower to enable these heavy bales to be moved. In some areas of the United States, farms are still operated through the use of horses. Horse drawn equipment is not designed to lift and carry bales of the above described magnitude.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a bale transport device that will lift and carry a heavy bale without recourse to hydraulic or other auxiliary power systems.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.